North America Plays Hockey
by Nycoli
Summary: America and Canada are playing hockey, then something takes an unexpected twist...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction... I know it sucks and all but I am trying! This is what came to mind after a day of cosplay. Will be writing more!

"Hey bro." Alfred said, greeting his brother.

"Hello." Matthew said, turning around to see his twin brother staring at him.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just about to go play some hockey. You want to play?"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, then we can go out for some food."

"YEAH BRO SOUNDS GREAT!"

"Yeah, burgers are good with maple syrup, eh?"

"I don't know... Never had it..."

"Well you will today."

"OKAY LET'S GET GOING!" Alfred said grabbing Matthew's sleeve and dragging him to the hockey rink.

When the brothers got to the hockey rink, they started getting on all of their hockey gear. While they were putting their gear on Alfred came up with a devious plan that would take effect when the start playing...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2. Yeah this chapter is really suck-ish. But is still longer than the first chapter!

_Alfred's plan: Hahaha, I am going to mess Matt up! This is going to be soooooo cool! He won't even know what hit him! Ha ha literally. So here is the plan I am going to play hockey with him and pretend that I really suck at it... Then he will have to teach me, but he will get annoyed and then he will be like Alfred why don't we just do something else? So I will suggest that we play catch. He will say yes, then while we play I will Throw the ball and hit him in his crotch! It's perfect, this plan is fool proof =)._

So then Alfred decided to put his plan to effect.

"HEY MATT. You ready to play?"

"Yeah I am." Matthew said finishing putting on all of his hockey padding.

_Hahaha! This is going to be soooooo cool! He is never going to know what hit him. _Alfred thought.

"Sorry that I'm not good Matt. I didn't realize that I was actually this suck-ish."

"It's okay Al. You're doing fine."

"Are you sure? Can you please teach me? I really wanna be able to beat you!"

"Okay Al. I will teach you..." _Or at least try._

"THANKS BRO!"

"No problem."

So Matthew started to teach Alfred how to play hockey. Alfred thought that his play had just hit a bump in the road... But he didn't know that this might change his whole out look on life...

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE! (it will)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! So far they have only gotten longer as I progressed. Yeah I know... I think that even though this is only chapter 3 that I still just keep getting better ^^.

"Thanks Matt, for teaching me to play hockey."

"No problem. What do you think brothers are for?"

"Helping each other with sports, clothes, school and girls..." Alfred said this with a rather blank expression on his face.

"Uhhh Al?"

"Yeah bro?"

"Is that what you really think that brothers are for?"

"Well normal brothers... Not nations like us."

"Okay... wait do I want to know what you think 'Nation brothers' are for, or not."

"No probably not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't even know for myself yet..."

"Oh..." Matthew said this in a very quiet voice, so that Alfred could barely hear him.

"Oh bro you know that I love you. "

"Even though y-" Matthew started saying before Alfred cut him off.

"HEY BRITIAN! What's up I didn't know that you played hockey?"

"Oh hello Alfred, I am actually just taking Peter out for a little while, so that he doesn't get into any trouble while I am out."

"Uhmmm... Alfred, I was tea-"

"So Peter why don't you come and learn hockey with me, and Matt?"

"Really Alfred?"

"Yeah... well if it is okay with Arthur you can"

"Arthur? Can I please go and play hockey with Alfred and Matthew?"

"Well Peter I guess as long as you're careful..."

"Thanks Arthur!" He said as he quickly embraced Arthur in a friendly hug.

"Yeah no problem . Hey Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you keep an eye on Peter, I need to go get some Earl Grey tea."

"Oh sure Iggy!"

"ALFRED I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME IGGY!"

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"I didn't know that you were like that."

"Like what?"

"Mean to Alfred."

"I am not mean to Alfred."

"YEAH YOU ARE ARTHUR!" Alfred interjected.

"Alfred may please speak to you in private?"

"Sure"

"Peter, will you stay with Matthew while I talk to Alfred?"

"Sure Arthur..." Peter said quite shakily.

_So then Alfred and Arthur went into the corner and started discussing how Alfred needs to be a little bit more considerate of others, and how Arthur needs to loosen up a bit. Then after about an hour of this rather annoying argument, Arthur finally said that he needed to get going, because the store was going to close soon..._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4 is here :DDDDDD

"Hey Peter" Alfred called

"Yeah?"

"I wanna ask you something"

"Oh okay, sure thing!" Peter said as he was walking over.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?

"Okay, Peter you like pranks pull pranks correct?"

"YEAH! I LOVE IT! Why are we going to prank someone?"

"Yeah... Matt. I want us to annoy him so bad that he gives up on teaching us hockey then we can play catch, and I can..."

_Alfred on and on about his plan and how awesome it was. When Peter agreed they decided that it would be best if they pretended that they couldn't even get up onto their skates. Then he also suggested to Peter that they pretend to hate each other's guts, and always try to kill each other. They promised not to hurt one another, and then they pinky swore._

"Okay Matt. I am ready to go" Alfred said as he was walking up to the ice-rink.

"I am too Matthew!" Peter said with an energetic tone.

"Great. Okay guys here are the ba-"

"AHHHHHHHH" Peter and Alfred screamed simultaneously as they both fell.

"Alfred this is all your fault!" Peter screamed

"My fault how is it my fault?"

"Because you are a prick!"

"I am not!"

"ARE TO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TO"

"Alfred and Peter will you two please behave? I am trying to teach you both a valuable skill."

"Sorry Matt."

"Yeah I'm sorry too... SORRY that your brother always starts fights"

"I DO NOT ALWAYS START FIGHTS"

"YEAH YOU DO!"

"YEAH WELL PROVE IT!"

"Oh you want me to prove it?"

"Yeah I want to see what you got short stuff"

_Matthew couldn't stand the sight of this. He decided that this was it and that he needed to break these to up. Besides everyone else in the rink was watching them now since they started up a commotion._

"Will both of you stop fighting. Al would you please act your age for once? Everyone is staring! I can't believe that you wo-"

"I am gunna mess you up" Peter screamed as he jumped onto Alfred's back.

Alfred screamed.

Matthew's jaw hit the floor. He didn't expect anything like that to happen.

"Guys calm down we are not going to play hockey until you get off of him Peter!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Matthew." Peter said crying.

"O-oh Peter I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't like to see 2 of the people I love the most be in a fight. I know that you 2 might not even like each other, but... I... I just feel like I need to be able to have a little control over my friends. I hate it when you both fight the most... It just sort of hits me way down deep, and it makes me feel that I fail to be the friend/brother that I have always wanted to be."

"Wow bro... that was uhm... deep... I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too Matthew"

"It's okay guys... as long as you don't fight anymore I am fine with whatever you do, eh?"

"Awwww Matthew!" Peter and Alfred said simultaneously /again/ , bringing Matthew into a big group hug.

"Awww you guys just always touch me up."

"I'm sorry Matt. I just wanted you to I don't even know. Let's just keep learning hockey... Well that is if you still want to teach us"

"Of course I do Al!"

"So we are still learning hockey?

"Yes we are Peter"

"Can I get a burger first I am starving!"

"Yeah, it's good with maple syrup, eh?"

"Matt..."

"yeah?"

"I don't really wanna try that"

"Please Al? For me?"

"Alfred it is delicious!" Peter said taking a bite out of his maple burger.

"Yeah Al. here" Matthew handed him the bottle of maple syrup.

"Well... I guess that it looks okay..."

"Trust me it's good. I love maple syrup"

"Okay well then I guess since the both of you like it, it has to be good... Right?"

"Yeah Alfred! It is wonderful!"

"Here let me help you Al." Matthew then poured maple syrup all over Alfred's burger. Alfred look at his burger in disgust.

"Thanks Matt, it looks really good." Alfred then took a bite of the maple burger.

This is where Alfred's plan is going to take a turn for the worst... he didn't know that just by eating this 'maple burger' that it would dramatically change his thought perspective forever... It is kind of like he was a completely changed person...

A/N: Yay for foreshadowing! Yeah.. this is where it gets good. And a little thing... When I was writing in the paragraph above '...plan is going to take a turn for the worst' I almost added 'or wurst' and brought Germany and Italy in it... BUT I DIDN'T... I might later though.. tell me what you think that I should do!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5 is here! :D hope you all enjoy

"OMG MATT THI IS AWESOME!"

"You really think so Al?"

"Pfft, yeah! I am dead serious This is completely awesome!"

"Glad you like it." Matt said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. So are we going to learn how to play hockey or what?"

"Yeah, we are. Are you ready Peter?"

"Yeah I am Matthew" He said standing up.

"I am so happy that you both decided to put your differences behind you and just learn how to play hockey with me"

"Yeah Matt. What are brothers for?"

" Sports, clothes, school and girls..."

_Matthew said this, all that Alfred could do was laugh. Peter had no idea what was going on though. But he didn't question it. He just decided to ignore the brothers' inside joke._

"Okay guys, it is about time that I teach you how to play hockey."

"Kay Matt."

"Okay I am ready Matthew!"

"Great!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Okay first thing that you need to know it how to skate... So we will get started on that first, eh?"

"Okay Matt, hey Peter isn't his going to be so much fun?"

"Yes it is Alfred. "

"Hey Peter can I talk to you over there really quick."

"Sure Alfred" Peter said walking with Alfred over into the corner"

"Why don't we actually learn hockey... I don't want Arthur to get mad at you for doing this to Matt. I don't want him to snap at us again... He kinda scared the bejeebus outta me."

"Okay Alfred... Whatever make Arthur not kill me"

"Okay let's get going!"

_So then Alfred and Peter walked up to Matthew with huge smiles on their faces. Matthew didn't know what this meant, he thought that they were up to something, but he decided to just play along._

"Okay boys are you ready to learn how to skate?"

"Yeah!" Peter and Alfred said simultaneously (They do that a lot).

Matthew laughed "Okay guys this is what you are going to do first... Get on the ice"

_Alfred and Peter both got on the ice and managed to stay up._

"Good job, guys... Okay next, I want you to both move your feet just like you are walking."

"If you're sure bro..."

"Yeah I am sure"

"Okay Matthew! I will..." Peter said as he was being the perfect skater that he was.

"Wow, Peter you are really good."

"Thanks... I know how to skate pretty well."

"Okay Alfred now you try."

"Well since Peter can do it I am sure that I can do it 14,856,987,679 times better" Alfred said as he attempted skating.

"Well actually Al just because he is good doesn't me-"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Matthew was cut off by Alfred falling on his face.

"ALFRED ARE YOU OKAY?" Arthur walked in as soon as that happened.

"O-owwwwwwwwies!" Alfred said, his face bleeding.

"Oh my goodness Al. Are you okay?" Matthew said rushing up to Alfred.

"Y-yeah... I'm f-fine."

"Peter.. come on we need to get Alfred to a hospital..."

"But Arthur!"

"Don't question me boy. Now take off all of you stuff,"

"Fine..." Peter said angrily.

"Good child"

"Whatever"

"Okay Matthew, will you help me get Alfred's things off?"

"Sure thing, let me take off my stuff though."

"Okay." He said trying to get Alfred out of his hockey gear.

"Okay Arthur. I got Peter into your car. We have to hurry"

"WAAAAAAAA" Alfred said flailing.

"Alfred don't worry. Arthur he is going to be okay, eh?"

"Yes Matthew. Well he should be at least. I mean he isn't human..."

"Yeah that should at least give us enough time to get him to the hospital."

"Yeah"

_They got Alfred out of his hockey gear and put him in the front seat of Arthur's car. Arthur drove swiftly to the hospital..._

A/N: :DDDDDDDDD Yeah I know that this is just getting worst but I think that it is somewhat good :o Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah I decided to put a twist on this. :DDDD

_They arrived at the hospital. When they got there the doctor had told them that Alfred had a bad case of amnesia._

"Hey Alfred are you okay?" Matthew said walking into the hospital room.

"Who's Alfred?"

"You."

"Ohhh... wait then who are you?"

"I'm your brother... Matthew"

"Ohhh... where am I?"

"The hospital?"

"What? Why? I need to go play hockey!"

"Alfred, you don't need to play hockey."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, that is kinda how you go in here"

"Really? I better practice, eh?"

"What did you just say?"

"That I better practice hockey?"

"Oh... Okay."

"Yeah, when I get out of this play how about we go get some pancakes."

"How about we get some burgers?"

"With maple syrup?"

"Uhh..Arthur will you come in here?"

"Sure Matthew. Stay here Peter."

"Okay Arthur."

"What is it Matthew?"

"A-alfred... H-he thi-thinks that he is well... m-me."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Hey who are you?"

"Hello Alfred, I am Arthur."

"Are we dating?"

"No."

"Are we related?"

"Yes."

"Are you my dad?"

"Yeah."

"Who is my mum?"

"Hungary"

"Ohh... do I have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah you're married."

"To whom?"

"Kieu... Vietnam."

"Hmmm.. Okay. Do I have children?"

"Yeah... You have 2 kids."

"Oh I bet they are perfect."

"Yeah... they are... You have the cutest daughter in the world."

"What are their names?"

"Your daughter's name is Cara Tiene and you son's name is Matt Edmund, they are twins."

"Ohh. I want to see them now."

"Yeah, hopefully you will be able to soon."

"Yeah. Hey Matt, I really want some pancakes."

"No, you like hamburgers."

"No. I like pancakes."

"Uhmmm... Arthur I need you to take him."

"Why me? Can't you I have Peter!"

"I'll take Peter. I want Al, back to his normal self since he seems to think he is me." Matthew said with a sad look on his face.

"Okay, I will."

"Thank you so much Arthur."

"You're welcome... I mean I am a British gentleman..."

"Of course you are..."

"Don't get smart with me, or I won't take him."

"Okay I'm sorry Arthur."

"It's fine Matthew."

"So you will take him?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, I can make him like tea..."

"Arthur!"

"What?"

"Make him like his old self."

"I will try... I cannot make any promises though."

"As long as you at least attempt, that is fine with me."

"Yeah I will."

"You can even invite other people and have him try to be normal"

"Okay... I will"

"Yeah.. Like have the allies talk to him, that might help him gain his memory."

"Don't worry Matthew. I will take fine care of Alfred."

"Okay then I am going to go and take Peter home..."

"Yeah, it is. Have fun with Peter."

"Oh I will... I might come over later to see Al."

"Okay, bye."

"By dad."

_After they said their goodbyes Arthur went back into Alfred's room to find Alfred sleeping and the doctor by his bed. So Arthur just walked in quietly, and sat in the chair by the door._

"So doctor? Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he should be. You may want to take him to where he grew up."

"Uhhh.. sure."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's fine. Should I take him home tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be best."

"Okay, just tell me when you release him."

"I will release him really soon. Let me just go talk to a nurse and she will do what she needs to."

"Thanks doctor"

"No problem"

"Alfred Alfred Alfred... You are a handful. Why did you pick me to be your big brother?"

"mmmmm... pancakes..." Alfred said sleep talking.

"Alfred... this is just going to be a crazy night..."

The nurse then came in and prescribed some medicine for him and she told Arthur that he needs to have a constant eye on him. Then the nurse released him and Alfred was woken up by Arthur.

"So Alfred how are you feeling?"

"I'm good! Thanks for asking!"

"Yeah. I am going to have you stay over at my house for a little while."

"Oh why?"

"Because you think that you are your brother."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, Alfred you do."

"Soon you are going to meet the Allies."

"Who is that?"

"Your work friends."

"I work?"

"Yeah, you do."

"What do I do?"

"Well you are a country."

"A COUNTRY!"

"Yeah."

"Uhmm.. I think that you are mistaken, I am a professional hockey player."

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"You are America..."

"You mean the country?"

"Yeah..."

"I think you are losing it."

"No Alfred I am serious. You are a country."

"Whatever you say Arthur."

"Haha.. yeah..." He said as he pulled up into the drive way.

"Woah. Is this where you live?"

"Yeah it is..."

"This place is huge!"

"Yeah not big as yours though."

"What? Are you saying I have a bigger house than this?"

"Yeah... you do. But you also have 3 other people living with you..."

"Yeah... Do they know that I am going to stay with you for a while?"

"No, not yet. I am going to call Kieu once we get inside. She is probably worried sick about you."

"Yeah... I wanna see her. Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, very. She is beautiful."

"Really?" he said smiling "I can't wait to see her, and my kids."

"Yeah... why don't we head in now?"

"Oh sure!"

"Oh boy... So I am guessing we are sleeping together again."

"Again?"

"Yeah... When you were little we always stayed together... You have changed since you were that small."

"What happened?"

"Well you used to need me... when you got big enough I left you alone for a little while. When I came back, you were.. were... bigger... then we fought for your freedom. A-and we fought you won..." he said as they walked into the house.

"O-ohhh... Geez I'm sorry Arthur. I didn't mean to hurt you like that... I am really sorry about that. B-but it is all over now, eh?"

"Yeah, it is. It is all over."

"I do like you correct?"

"Y-yeah. You do."

"Do you like me?"

He thinks for a while if he should tell him the truth and have a conflict with him... He decided "Yeah I do. We are pretty good friends."

"Well that is good!"

"Haha y-yeah it is, I am going to go call your wife."

"Okay!"

"Hello, this is Kieu."

"Hi Kieu. It's Arthur"

"Oh hi!"

"I just wanted to tell you that Alfred is in my house right now."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"He was playing hockey with Matthew today and got amnesia... now he thinks that he is Matthew."

"Oh goodness!"

"Yeah, the doctor told me to keep him with me. You can come over here if you would like to be with him."

"Could I?"

"Yeah, it is fine with me."

"If I go could I bring my kids?"

"Well of course you can. It would be silly having a babysitter, if you are just staying with me."

"Awwwww really?"

"Yeah, do you want me to pick you up?"

"No... Alfred has his jet here..."

"Are you sure... It isn't a bother to come and pick you up."

"I am not sure and Alfred doesn't remember anything."

"Oh... then would you pick me up?"

"Yeah, I will be there in about 30 mins. Is that okay?"

"Yeah it is... ohh Matt I will be right there! Arthur I need to go take care of Matt. I will see you soon."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!"

A/N: I actually cried thinking about the Revolutionary War. I always get that why since Hetalia DDDDDD:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: CHAPTER...7! You should all be really happy! I am finally getting something done.

_Then Arthur went off to pick up Alfred's wife and kids. And he had to explain what had happened at the hockey rink. Kieu had decided to come not leave Alfred's side until he can remember things._

...Knocking...

"Hello, Arthur?"

"Yes, it's me. Kieu are you ready?"

"No not yet." She said as she opened the door for Arthur to come in.

As Arthur walks in he is astonished by the size of his son's house. "Well this is a nice house that you two have..."

"Awww, why thank you."

"You're welcome"

"Oh, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please help me get the kids ready?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Thank you, I just really want to hurry and get to Alfred. I hope that he is okay."

"Well, we can just hurry up and get packing then we can be on our way."

"You're a life saver Arthur!" She said and kissed his cheek then ran to the kids' room.

45 minutes later, in the plane.

"How long will it be until we get there?"

"We will be there soon. Don't worry." He said patting her hand.

"Thanks." She said but look sad and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Kieu." He said looking in her eyes. "Alfred will be okay. I promise."

"B-but how d-do you kn-know for s-s-sure?"

"Trust me I do." He said quickly embracing Kieu in a tight hug. "Alfred is my son, and you are his wife. I am just telling you what I know. I know that he is going to be fine."

She starts bawling and hugs Arthur back tightly. "Arthur, t-thank you. S-so much." She sniffles. "I am so happy that Alfred has a father as great as yourself. I bet that he is proud of you, and you of him."

"Y-yeah. I am proud of him... he made a lot of really good decisions. You being the greatest. I am so happy that you and he got married."

"Oh, Arthur."

"It's okay Kieu." He said in a comforting tone.

"I really hope that you are correct."

"I will be, don't worry Kieu."

"Yeah, I shouldn't worry so much. Just what a wife does, right?" She laughs.

Arthur laughs with her. "Well, I wouldn't say that personally."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you have the right to worry about your husband, I mean he is yours."

She giggles. "Yeah, I guess when you're right."

They arrive at Arthur's house a while later.

"ALFRED!" Kieu screamed as she ran off the plane and to Arthur's house, leaving Arthur to take the kids.

"Kieu wait!"

"Arthur I need to see Alfred!"

"Okay hold on." He said walking up to the door with both of the kids, and unlocks the door so that Kieu can get in.

"ALFRED!" Kieu screamed running through the house.

"Kieu, Alfred is in here" Matthew called from the nearest room.

She bolts into the room and sees his Alfred laying on the couch with Matthew. "Oh my goodness. Alfred."

"Hello, and uhhhh... who are you?"

"I'm your wife, Kieu."

"Oh! You are even prettier than they said you were."

"Awwww, Alfred." She said as she hugged him tightly

He smiles as he remembers a little of what had happened before the accident. "Did you bring the kids?"

"Oh yes! I did, Arthur has them... I ran ahead trying to find you."

"I can't wait to see them. Hey Matthew, can you get me some of this 'tea' stuff that Arthur told me about a while ago?"

"Oh, sure... So you don't want any coffee?"

"No. Unless you put in maple syrup... and lots of it!"

"Alfred, you need coffee. Not tea. Not maple syrup. COFFEE"

"Oh, but I don't really want coffee."

"Uhhhh... Matthew, will go and get Alfred, his tea." She winks hinting that he should get him coffee.

"Sure Kieu." He said winking back gesturing that he understood what she meant.

Alfred watches Matthew walk out of the room and then goes back to talking to Kieu. "Kieu I do-"

He was then interrupted by a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Alfred, I love you and I want you to remember everything."

"I want to remember to Kieu. I remember some things."

Matthew come in and give Alfred his coffee, then he goes back out of the room to leave the other two alone with some privet time.

"Like what? Do you remember any of the things that happened in the past?"

"No, not really but I can a little..."

"you are going to get some history lessons let me tell you that."

"I am? Who is going to teach me?"

"Everyone. I am taking you to the next world meeting."

"Ohhh! It sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Oh trust me. You will get a lot of information that you really didn't want to know."

"Don't worry Kieu, I can handle it."

"I trust you sweetie." She said and then Arthur brings the kids into the room to see their parents.

"Hey, sorry I thought that your kids should see Alfred now."

"Thank you, Arthur." Kieu says sweetly then nods for him to do what he wish, if that was to stay or to leave.

"You're welcome." Arthur said as he walked into the kitchen to have some tea and read a little bit of the book that he just started.

"Alfred, sweetie."

"Yeah?"

"You do know that I love you right?"

"W-well... I think that you do..." he says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"O-oh" She started to cry, and Alfred spit out his coffee, because it didn't have any maple syrup. Kieu ran out of the room and up stairs crying all of the way there. Arthur saw her and was scared so he ran after her.

"Kieu!" Arthur screamed trying to find where she went. He hears sobbing, then walking in to the room that the noise is coming from. "Kieu, what happened? What's wrong?"

"A-arthur... Al-alfred said th-that, he didn't kn-kno-know if he loved -m-me..," She shivers.

"Oh my Kieu" He hugs her. "I am so sorry honey."

"I don't wanna be like this. Arthur! I want everything back to the way it was." She said this really quick and in one breath, so that she wouldn't stutter.

"It's okay Kieu... I know what you mean." He pats her back. "It will be okay"

_They didn't know this but Alfred was listening at the door. He took in every word that they said. He didn't know what to do... He knew it himself that he wasn't his regular self. He just wanted to change, well back to the way that he was._


End file.
